Quatre's bad hair day
by Rinoa1022
Summary: Qutre Taes a nap with his 29 sisters and wakes up with his hair destroyed! What wil the other 4 do to help him??


Tehe like i said be4 i dont own gundam wing :( boooooooooo! Y must i alwayz repeat it?  
  
~~The day before quatre spent watching his 29 sisters~~  
Quatre- ( Waking up at noon ) Ahhh......( Gets out of bed and sees the clock ) Oh my! i might have out slept Duo even!!! ( Walks out of his room an into the hallway where he see's Wufei )  
Wufei- ( look of shock on his face ) QUATRE!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!!!!!!   
Quatre- ( shrugging and putting his hand through it ) I dont know what happen.....( Comes across some gum and lolypop remains ).........OH MY GOD!!! They must have done this while i took my nap!! Wufei you have to help me!!!  
Wufei- Who ever did this to you has disgraced all men everywhere!!! In justice!!! I shall help you!!! ( Runs into his room and soon comes out with a comb ) Stand still!!! ( runs behind Quatre and starts to pull the comb through, yanking at his hair )  
Quatre- ( almost in tears ) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!  
Wufei- ( stops in an instance, leaving the comb suspended in his hair ) INJUSTICE!!! IF YOU WILL NOT LET ME COMB THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!! ( begins to walk away )  
Quatre- ( still recovering from the comb ) No! Wufei wait!! I need your help!!  
Wufei- ( yelling ) YOU WEAKLING!!! ONE STROKE AND YOU SCREAME LIKE A GIRL!!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL MEN!!! ( walks down the hall and into the living room )  
Quatre-............well possible one of the other guy's can help......( Try's to make himself believe this, and does ) ........YES!! They will help! ( runs down the hall and opens the door to duo's room ) DUO!! YOU HAVE YO HELP ME!!  
Duo- ( rolling over in his bed ) Hey Q-man whyd you have to-to-to OH MY GOD!!! LOOK AT YOUR HEAD!!! ( jumps out of bed with eyes wide ) ITS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UGLY!!!!!  
Quatre- ( frowning ) Thanks for the compliment......can you help me?? Im not used to doing much to my hair and i was thinking since you have your braid an-  
Duo- ( still wide eyed and now holding his own hair ) SAY NO MORE!!!! ( runs around Quatre staring at his head ) Damn Q-man!! What the hell happened!?!?  
Quatre- ( getting tired of his comments ) are you going to help me or not?  
Duo- OK!!! ( Brings Quatre over to a desk full of hair supplies and sits him in a chair by it ) Here we go!!!!!!!! ( He grabs a brush and starts attcking his head, but unlike Wufei doesnt stop when Quatre screams )  
Quatre- ( in tears ) STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWW  
Duo- NO!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO FIX IT!!!! ( sees the comb Wufei left in his head, grabs it, and starts brushing with two combs ) DONT WORRY ILL HAVE YOU BETTER IN NO TIME!!!!  
~~ 20 minuets go by and Quatre's hair STILL isnt any better ~~  
Duo- ( collapsing on the floor ) I GIVE!!! YOU MESSED UP HAIR IS TO STRONG FOR ME!!!!!!!  
Quatre- ( still crying ) NO!!! *sniff* YOU CANT GIVE UP*sniff* TOO!!!!!  
Duo- ( Stands up yelling ) OH YES I CAN!!! YOUR HAIR IS SCREWED!!! EVEN THE GOD OF DEATH CANT HELP YOU!!!! ( Calming down ) Now please let me and my BEAUTIFUL hair gets some BEAUTY rest while you and your UGLY hair gets even UGLYER!!!! ( jumps back into bed and covers his head with his blanky ) GOD I HOPE ITS NOT CONTAGIOUS!!!!   
Quatre- ( About to cry from what Duo said ) ......................( leaves room quickly slamming the door behind him and runs into heero's room next door ) He-He-Heero.....  
Heero- ( Typing on his laptop ) Hn  
Quatre- ( looking even worse because he's depressed ) .........look at me.....  
Heero- ( looking angered and slightly glancing up ) Im in the midd- ( a look of shock come on his face ) Holy Shit.........  
Quatre-......I know.......Can you help me?  
Heero- ( reaching for his gun and then aiming it at Quatre ) Yes.......I think so....  
Quatre- ( Falls on the floor with his hands over his face ) NO HEERO!!! NOT LIKE THAT!!!  
Heero- ( looks at him and then puts the gun down ) .......Your right.....even if you died your hair would still be here........  
Quatre- ......I know........now can you help me FIX my hair?  
Heero- hn......Mission accepted  
Quatre- ( looks up at Heero with hope filled eyes ) THANK YOU!!!!!! ( runs over to him and sits in front of him ) HERE!!! START!!! HELP!!!  
Heero- ( gets up, takes a comb, and walks back ) Hn......( starts to brush lightly )  
Quatre- ( suprised ) Wow Heero!! Your the least painful of all!!  
Heero- ( gets upset by the comment and starts ripping through Quatre's hair ) Hn...!?!  
Quatre-( in pain )HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRO!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!  
Heero- ( stops ) MISSION ACCEPTED!!!  
Quatre- No wait! You still have-  
Heero- ( giving Quatre his glare of death while snaping the comb in half ) MISSION ACCEPTED!!!!!!!!!!   
Quatre- ( Quickly gets up and runs out the door. then walks down the hall in tears untill bumping into Trowa )  
Trowa- ( seeing Quatre cry ) Whats wrong??  
Quatre- ( Gets an insane look in his eyes ) Whats wrong??? WHATS WRONG!!! ARE YOU BLIND!!! LOOK AT MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trowa- ( looking straight at him ) whats wrong with it....mines like that evey morrning. Want me to fix it?  
Quatre- ( Calming down and then dropping to his knees ) PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE TROWA!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!  
Trowa- ok come with me ( him and Quatre go into the bathroom )  
~~ 1 Hour later in the living room ~~  
Heero- ( glaring at Duo ) Give me the remote.......  
Wufei- INJUSTICE!!! I WAS HERE FIRST!! I SHOULD GET IT!!  
Duo- Na-uh!!!!!! I have it now and thats all that matters!!!  
( Just then trowa and Quatre walk in together..........with the same hair style )  
Duo, Heero, Wufei- ( Mouths open and all stare at Quatre )  
Quatre- You like it???  
Duo- ( in shock ) Its so.........pointy......  
Wufei-...and sharp......  
Heero-.....and Trowa like.....  
( Trowa and Quatre both sit down smiling, and take the remote from the other three and turn on their shows )  
  
  
~~ The End ~~  
How was it..pretty dumb huh!!! Well cant say I didnt try!!   



End file.
